I love you, Spyro
by SpyroKing51
Summary: Spyro has a bad nightmare and his dear brother Sparx goes to comfort him and let the dragon know how much he loves him and that they'll always be together. Contians-Fluff,hugging and crying. ONE-SHOT


**Hey everybody. I'm back with a new Spyro and Sparx fic.**

**Contains-Extreme Brotherly love,fluff,hugging and crying. ONE-SHOT! (Takes place before TLOS-A New Beginning.)**

* * *

**~I love you, Spyro**

It's a dark,cold and stormy night in the swamp. Spyro walked through the murky swamp scared. He soon neared his house where his dragonfly parents Flash and Nina and his dear dragonfly brother and best friend in the entire universe lives. Spyro smiled at the thought of seeing his buddy, he loved Sparx more than anything. Sparx was his brother,best friend,constant companion and even his platonic soulmate. And even though Sparx didn't say or show it much he knew Sparx loved him dearly and always would.

The purple dragon entered his home and saw that everyone was fast asleep, he then walked quitely to his and Sparx's room, once he entered he saw his buddy sleeping peacefully on his bed. Spyro smiled in pure joy deeply touched that his brother wants to sleep with him.

Spyro hoped on his bed and softly nuzzled Sparx in pure love. The yellow dragonfly stired in his sleep but didn't wake up and Spyro saw him smile in his sleep. Spyro had to restrain himself form licking Sparx. The purple dragon smiled, he then cuddled close to his beloved brother and fall into a peaceful sleep.

Later on in the night. Spyro is thrashing around in his bed and softly whimpering in sleep meaning he is having a terrible nightmare.

_Spyro and Sparx had left their playground and were soon ambushed by a group of evil apes. The duo managed to escape the foul beasts and are now hiding in a small cave panting in fear._

_"Man, what do those freaks want with us?" Sparx said in almost a paniced tone._

_"I don't know, Sparx but we have to get out of here." Spyro replied._

_The duo look around to see if the foul beasts are still around both of them see the coast is clear and begin to make their way back to their playground._

_"I hope they're gone, buddy." Sparx said._

_"Me too, Sparx." Spyro replied._

_The duo finally arrived at their playground when the apes ambush them from behind their weapons at the ready._

_"They found us!, Sparx screamed._

_"We found them sir." One of the apes said to their leader._

_"What do you filthy creatures want with us?" Spyro said._

_The apes luaghed evily and the leader said. "We're here to kill you. Make you both suffur and make it rain blood. Kill'em boys!"_

_The apes charged at the duo. Sparx flew behind his brother. Spyro charged at the apes no-one was going to harm him or his family, he'd protect them no matter what._

_Spyro charged at the apes and killed quite a few of them. The apes watched as the purple dragon was killing their forces. The ape leader growled angrily, he then saw the little dragonfly right next to the purple dragon. The evil ape smiled wickedly he saw that the dragon seemed quite attached to the young insect. The ape leader made his move and captured Sparx in a lantern._

_"Hey let me go freak." Sparx yelled at the vile ape._

_Spyro turned around and saw his beloved brother trapped in the apes lantern. "SPARX!"_

_"Let him go now!" Spyro growled._

_"I don't think so foolish reptile." The ape leader replied._

_More apes charged in at Spyro but he killed them esaily no one was going to stop him from saving his brother._

_"I said let me go butt face." Sparx said in an argry tone._

_The ape leader growled he had enough of the dragonfly's insults. He threw the lantern onto the ground. "I've had about enough of you insect!" He gets ready to smash the lantern._

_Spyro sees this and his anger towards the apes turns to fear for his brother. "SPARX! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Spyro yelled._

_The ape leader cackled and smashed the lantern with his foot destroying the lantern and crushing Sparx._

_Tears welled up in Spyro's purple eyes he was inraged and charged at the apes. He killed the apes off and sliced the ape leader's neck killing him. Spyro then rushed to his dying brother. He could Sparx was fataly injuried and could see a small amout of blood around Sparx._

_Spyro knew his brother didn't have long left so he laid down beside him._

_Sparx opened his eyes and saw his big purple brother staring at him his eyes full of tears. "Spyro." Sparx groaned._

_"Yes my brother?" Spyro asked._

_"Spyro, I don't have long left and before I go I want to let you know that your my brother and best friend in the entire realm and you always will be."_

_"Sparx you mean the world to me and I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you. I love you, Sparx." Spyro said with more tears forming in his eyes._

_Sparx smiled a bit and said "I lovve yoo..u, S..py.." But that was all he could say he then quitely passed away._

_The purple dragon felt his heart break and sobed. His tears falling on Sparx's lifeless body. "No, Sparx i'm sorry I failed you, I love you." _

Sparx awoke form his sleep and saw his big purple brother thrashing around in his bed meaning he's having a terrible nightmare. The dragonfly could even hear is brother screaming.

"Sparx, no please come back. I can't lose you." Spyro cried in his sleep.

Sparx flew to his brother's side and yelled. "Spyro please wake up!"

The poor dragon didn't wake up and continued to scream. Sparx soon thought of an idea, he flew around Spyro's snout and blew a little dust. The dust caused the young dragon to sneeze and it woke him from his nightmare. Spyro looked around and saw he was in his room, he began to calm and soon he saw his brother and best friend looking at him worried.

"Spyro are you okay?" Sparx asked.

Spyro smiled a little and replied. "I'm fine, Sparx just had a nightmare"

"Can you tell me about it?" Sparx asked worried about his brother.

Spyro sighed sadly and began to tell his buddy about the nightmare. "You and me were being by these ape like creatures and when we arrived at our playground, they ambushed us and captured you. I tried to save you but there were too many. Soon I saw the ape leader smash you with his foot. When I saw that my heart broke and once I killed the apes, I rushed to your dying body and told you that I loved you. You smiled a bit said that you love me too and passed away. After you died I broke down crying."

Sparx looked completely shocked his brother just had a nightmare where he is killed by apes. The little dragonfly flew to his beloved brother and hugs his snout tight.

Spyro stopped crying, he looked and saw his little brother hugging him that was something he loved so much. The purple dragon smiled and gently nuzzles his brother.

"Spyro?" Sparx said.

"Yes?" Spyro replied.

Sparx hugs the dragon's snout tighter and says. "Spyro, I will always be with no matter what. I will never leave you. You're my brother,best friend and even my platonic soulmate. Your not weak. Your the strongest person I know, you mean the world to me. Spyro you're a kind,wonderful,amazing,smart,loving and caring. I'm so happy that you're my brother. I love you so much, I always have and always will. I love you with all my heart and soul."

Spyro felt his heart fill with pure happiness and love. He smiled at his brother and softly replied. Sparx, no matter what i'll always protect you. I love you more then anything and I always will. You're smart,amazing,funny and the best brother I can aever ask for. No matter what our brotherhood will never be broken. I love you, Sparx always and forever my dear brother."

Both brothers smile at eachother with pure love. Sparx flies down and hugs Spyro's neck.

Spyro smiles at his brother and wraps his wing around the dragonfly hugging him back with pure love.

The two brother continue the loving embrace for a few more minutes and soon pull away smiling at eachother.

Sparx yawns and says. "You ready to go back to sleep, buddy?"

"Sure am." Spyro replied.

Spyro lays down on his bed. He soon feels Sparx crawl under his left wing and that made him smile.

"I love you, buddy." Sparx says snuggling on Spyro's wing.

"I love you too my dear brother." Spyro softly replied.

Both brothers smile at eachother and fall into a peaceful sleep knowing their bond and love for eachother will never be broken.

The next morning they woke up and smiled at eachother.

"Morning, Spyro." Sparx said.

"Morning, Sparx." Spyro replied.

"So , Spyro what do you want to do today?" Sparx asked.

"I just want to spend the day with the most amazing brother in the entire universe." Spyro replied with a smile.

Sparx hugged his brother and said. "I love that idea and I love you, Spyro."

Spyro chuckled and replied. "I love you way more, Sparx."

Both brothers soon left the house and walked to their playground ready to spend the day together. As the entered the playground Sparx said. "Spyro no matter we'll always be together."

Spyro smiled and replied. "We'll always be together and that's a promise my dear brother."

"Brothers and best friends forever." Sparx replied hugging his brother again.

"I love you, Sparx." Spyro said.

"I love you too, Spyro." Sparx softly replied.

Both brothers smiled at eachtoher and decided to have a fun game of hide n' seek. No matter what as long as they were together they were happy. They have an unbreakable bond and nothing would ever break it.

The-End.

* * *

**That's it for this loving and heartwarming fic. I love the bond these two have. It's truly amazing and best friends belong together.**

**Read and review.**


End file.
